


Thorin meets his First Nephew

by Theimaginistress



Series: Middle Earth Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birth giving, Birth of his nephew, Gen, not very explicitly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theimaginistress/pseuds/Theimaginistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all! Thorin meets his first nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin meets his First Nephew

“Thorin!” Dís shouted from the room she was in. Her back was against the bed, her head popped up from what seemed to be a mountain of pillows. There were several beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, as she screamed again. 

From halls and halls Thorin ran to his sisters' calls, sure something bad was to happen. He did not bother knocking the door, which he wished he had done when he saw the -not so charming- sight ahead of him. 

“I need you to get three towels, make them damp with lukewarm water, bring them back and by Mahal, hurry,” She instructed, as she groaned in pain. 

It felt uncomfortable for Thorin to see his sister in such distress. He knew the little Dwarf in her belly was big, but he did not expect it to be born this early. She had only been carrying the child for eleven months, she still had two more to go, he thought, looking at the midwives around his sister. 

“Yes, I am in good hands, now for goodness sake, bring those blankets,” she screamed at him. 

“Of course,” he stumbled out of the room. He was not sure about where he was meant to go from there, he just thought 'blankets' and made for the cleaning room. There would be blankets drying, they would be warm and damp. 

“Had we only been in Erebor,” he mumbled as he took -more than instructed- several blankets and carried them to the room where Dís was at. “It would have been born in much better circumstances than now,” he complained as he pushed the door open with his back. 

“Finally,” his sister mentioned as he handed the blankets to the obstetrician that was closest to him. 

He looked around awkwardly. “Is there anything else I am supposed to do right now? Anything I can do to help?” he asked, adn the shaking of his sisters head was much to his delight. He could finally leave that room, although it felt a bit wrong to leave his sister behind in such agony. 

-

He waited outside the room, walking around and not knowing what to do. There were several other people around, mostly men, who looked at the door from which the screams became louder and louder. 

Another couple of hours passed. The screams had lost most of their sound, and it appeared his sister was ready to push. When the door opened and word of this had come to Thorin, he had blushed harshly, for he was both nervous and frightened. Many Dwarven women had died whilst giving birth to children, and concern struck him when he realised something similar could happen to his sister. 

“Sir?” The woman had opened the door and stepped away from the room. The door slammed shut before he could peek inside. “Dís has asked me to bring you the news. You ought to wait a little longer because there have been some complications. It is unlikely she dies, so there is no need to worry.” 

“Complications? What kind of complications?” Thorin tried to get to the door but the woman stepped in front of him before his hand reached the handle. 

“It is nothing we cannot handle. There is a healer in there, she is going to be safe,” the woman pushed him away gently. “I suggest you get a good meal, there should be enough time for that.” 

“Mae! We need you in here,” one of the women's voices shouted, and she returned to the room. 

–

Not much more than an hour and a half a loud cry was emerging from the room. Thorin burst through the door, covering his eyes this time. He almost hit Mae with the door -for which he failed to apologise- and looked immediately at his sister. 

To mention it with not many words, she looked terrible, but it was all washed away by the smile on her face. It lit up her eyes, gave her tired eyes live as she looked at the bundle of blankets in her hands. 

“You can come closer,” Dís' husband said, motioning for Thorin to sit in his place. “We named him Fíli.”

From where he sat, Thorin was able to see the baby in his sister's arms. “A boy then,” he grinned, looking at the small face. There was some blonde hair on his head, two blue eyes looking back at him. 

“Hold him,” his sister said, handing the baby to Thorin before he could protest. 

He carefully held the baby in his arms. “Fíli,” he said, brushing the little one's hair. “That name suits you already, future King under the Mountain,” he whispered, so his sister would not hear his words. 

“You did well sister. You did very, very well.”


End file.
